Retaliación
by Puroppu
Summary: [ItaSasu, SasuIta] Su hermano había sido capaz de verlo sufrir, llorar, gritar... A cambio, él pedía ver el rostro de su hermano suplicante y adolorido. Ya era su turno. Quería doblegar a Itachi a su voluntad, tenerlo a su merced...LEMON! oneshot


**DISCLAIMER.- Naruto no me pertenece... es obra de Kishimoto-sensei... Si no, la serie seria YAOI... Itachi se haría el mas fuerte y los cagaría a todos muajajjaja**

**Hola!! Bueno... este es mi primer fic de Naruto... termino siendo un SasuIta por motivo de un reto que explicaré al final (xq c q kieren leer ya el fic y no leer mis tonterias)... ahh es yaoi, contiene shota ( o sea pedofilia XD) y algo de sadomasoquismo y si no te gusta... simplemente pon ATRAS y no te tomes la molestia de enviar un review quejándote...**

**Retaliación**

Poco a poco, fue recuperando los sentidos... Su visión empezó a aclararse; el aroma de su propia sangre penetró en sus pulmones creando una sensación desagradable; el dolor de las heridas lo torturaba y un desagradable sabor inundó su boca, produciéndole deseos de vomitar. Escuchó unos pasos que se hacían cada vez mas audibles, señal de que alguien se acercaba. Intentó moverse, pero una gran debilidad se apoderó de su cuerpo, por lo que terminó desistiendo.

- Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí...- los pasos se detuvieron. – El hombre que se creyó dios esta totalmente derrotado.

El aludido levantó la mirada. Los ojos rojos de los hermanos se cruzaron.

- No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por este momento... Itachi...

- ...

- Pero valió la pena... Voy a disfrutar cada segundo que tarde en matarte.

El Uchiha menor cogió la katana que su hermano mayor llevaba en el cinto.

- ¿Fue con esta espada con la que mataste a nuestro clan?

- Si...

El menor clavó la katana en la pierna de su hermano. Este se mordió los labios para evitar gritar de dolor. No podía dejar que su hermano viese su debilidad.

- Entonces, con esta espada, te mataré.

- Que tonto eres hermano... Es increíble todo lo que haces para parecerte a mí.

Sasuke frunció las cejas. Tuvo un impulso por matar a su hermano de una vez, pero se contuvo. Prefería verlo sufrir. Quería que su muerte fuese un suplicio. Pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Por más daño físico que infligiese a su hermano, su expresión se mantenía estoica. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podía hacer para arrancar una mueca de dolor de su rostro? No era justo... Su hermano había sido capaz de verlo sufrir, llorar, gritar... A cambio, él pedía ver el rostro de su hermano suplicante y adolorido. Ya era su turno. Quería doblegar a Itachi a su voluntad, tenerlo a su merced... Tenerlo en la misma situación en la que él había estado hace mucho. Aún lo recordaba...

_-¡Niisan! _

_El menor de los Uchiha irrumpió en el cuarto de su hermano mayor y se lanzó sobre este. _

_- ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? – preguntó el mayor, desconcertado. _

_Sasuke enterró su rostro en el vientre de su querido Itachi. Su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente._

_- Hay muchos... muchos...truenos..._

_Itachi sonrió._

_- ¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos, Sasuke?_

_El menor se sonrojó, y le dedico una mirada de reproche a su hermano._

_-¡No te burles! _

_Itachi cogió el mentón de Sasuke y lo acercó a sus labios. _

_- No te preocupes, Sasuke, yo siempre estaré contigo para protegerte. – habiendo dicho esto, el mayor de los Uchiha juntó sus labios con los de su hermano menor. Este se sorprendió y rápidamente se separó del mayor._

_- Pero, hermano..._

_- No te preocupes, Sasuke, todo va a estar bien. – Itachi atrajo a su hermano hacia si mismo y lo besó. Esta vez Sasuke no se alejó. Una cálida sensación lo embargó de pies a cabeza y el miedo desapareció como por arte de magia. Decidió dejarse llevar... Itachi acostó a su hermano en el tatami mientras seguía besándolo. Con su lengua empezó a saborear la boca de su Sasuke. Era tan dulce... Sabía a fresa. _

_- Sasuke, ¿confías en mí?_

_- Si, hermano... _

_- ¿Harías todo lo que te pidiese?_

_Sasuke dudó un instante, pero terminó asintiendo. _

_- Entonces, no tengas miedo..._

_- No tengo miedo, hermano, porque tú estas a mi lado._

_Itachi sonrió y prosiguió con sus caricias a su hermano. Este se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de su hermano en sus partes íntimas. _

_- No tengas miedo, Sasuke..._

_- No tengo miedo. _

_Las caricias continuaron. Las ropas se hicieron a un lado. Las mejillas de Sasuke se tornaron rosadas. _

_- Hermano, por favor, no me veas así..._

_- No debes sentir vergüenza de mostrarme tu cuerpo, pequeño hermano tonto. Voy a hacer algo que es nuevo para ti, pero prometo que no te haré daño...Es un regalo que te voy a dar, ¿lo quieres aceptar?_

_El pequeño asintió. El mayor besó la frente de su hermano, mientras que con un dedo irrumpía en la virginal entrada del menor. Este gimió de dolor ante el contacto. _

_- Tranquilo, Sasuke..._

_Itachi besó a su hermano en los labios para ahogar sus gemidos. Entonces decidió introducir un segundo dedo. Sin querer, Sasuke mordió los labios de Itachi. Sintió la sangre de su hermano en su paladar. Era tan fría... _

_- perdóname, niisan..._

_- No te preocupes, Sasuke...- Itachi retiró sus dedos y se dispuso a entrar en el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano. – Puedes morderme si te duele, Sasuke... _

_Asustado por lo que iba a suceder, el menor de los Uchiha apretó los párpados fuertemente. De pronto, sintió un dolor punzante. _

_- Ahh..._

_- Tranquilo, Sasuke...- Itachi se detuvo un instante y empezó a besar a su hermano. Con una mano acariciaba sus cabellos. Lentamente, empezó a moverse. _

_Sasuke apretaba fuertemente los dientes, mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Itachi lamió sus lágrimas. _

_- Pronto pasará el dolor...Sasuke..._

_Y así sucedió. El dolor empezó a desaparecer. Su hermano seguía moviéndose dentro de él, pero de un modo muy delicado. Sasuke empezó a llenarse de una sensación para nada desagradable... No podía explicar lo que sentía. _

_Los movimientos de Itachi empezaron a parar, hasta que finalmente se detuvo y retiró su miembro de la entrada de su "otouto". _

_- Niisan, ¿por qué hiciste eso?_

_- Porque te amo, otouto. _

_- Ah... ¿Y así se demuestra el amor por alguien?_

_- Cuando crezcas, lo entenderás..._

_- Cuando crezca, te demostraré mi amor._

Y regresó a la realidad. Los labios de Sasuke se torcieron en una sonrisa llena de crueldad.

- ¿En qué piensas, pequeño hermano tonto?

Sasuke se arrodilló en el suelo y acercó su rostro al de Itachi, que yacía acostado contra un árbol sin poder moverse, no sólo porque tenía una katana clavada en la pierna, sino por la gravedad de las heridas que su hermano le había propiciado.

- Pronto lo sabrás, hermano...

De repente, Sasuke aprisionó sus labios contra los de su hermano. Este acto sorprendió a Itachi más que cualquier otra cosa que el menor se le hubiese ocurrido hacer. El ex-discípulo de Orochimaru jugueteaba con los labios del Uchiha mayor de una manera brusca. Los mordía y absorbía la sangre que brotaba de estos, mientras que sus manos estaban muy ocupadas en despojar al Akatsuki de la capa que lo distinguía como tal.

Cuando finalmente se hubo deshecho de esta, introdujo su mano por debajo de los pantalones de Itachi y empezó a acariciar sus zonas privadas. Itachi no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer. Entonces, Sasuke sonrió lleno de satisfacción. Por fin había logrado arrancarle un leve rastro de emoción a su hermano. Prosiguió su labor besando y mordisqueando el cuello de este. Itachi no podía hacer nada por detener a su hermano. Su cuerpo inmovilizado por el dolor había pasado a ser subyugado por la voluntad del menor. Lentamente, las ropas del Akatsuki empezaron a ser despojadas de este. El Uchiha menor saboreaba cada rincón del cuerpo del mayor. Y no le importaba lastimarlo. No, eso era lo que más quería...

- Sasuke...- gimió Itachi cuando sintió los labios de su "otouto" acariciar su miembro.

- ¿Qué sucede, hermano? ¿No puedes más con esto? ¿Quieres que me detenga?

-... No

Sasuke sonrió y prosiguió con su trabajo, arrancando más gemidos de los labios del mayor.

- Bueno, ya es suficiente... Terminemos con esto, niisan...

Sasuke desenterró bruscamente la katana de la pierna de su hermano e introdujo el mango de esta en la entrada del mayor. Esta vez Itachi no pudo reprimir proferir un grito de dolor. Ante esto, el portador del sello maldito sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Te duele? ... Se que si, sufres... pero también lo disfrutas... no te preocupes... esto no se acaba aquí, aún falta más...

Sasuke retiró la katana de la entrada de su hermano e introdujo su propio miembro en vez de esta. A diferencia de su hermano, Sasuke no fue sutil y embistió violentamente contra su hermano. Este al principio intentaba disimular las muecas de dolor que la brusquedad de su hermano le producía, pero poco a poco este dolor se convirtió en placer. Atrás habían quedado los días en que Sasuke era un niño indefenso e inocente... Ahora se había convertido en una bestia salvaje. Él lo había convertido... Por él, Sasuke era así... Gracias a él, Sasuke se había vuelto fuerte.

Pronto, ambos llegaron al clímax, y Sasuke se detuvo. Antes de salir completamente de su hermano, besó por última vez los labios de este. Pero no se trataba de un beso violento, lleno de odio, como al principio. Era un beso colmado de amor y ternura.

Sasuke se puso de pie y cogió la katana que yacía en el suelo.

-¿Aún me amas, Sasuke?

- Ya no... – El menor de los Uchiha clavó la katana en el corazón de su hermano mayor, culminando de una vez aquella triste historia de venganza...

El cielo se volvió gris y la lluvia empezó a caer sobre los hermanos, limpiando la sangre esparcida en el lugar y mezclándose con las lágrimas que se deslizaban de los sharingan del último Uchiha.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Wno.. sólo era one-shot... algún día escribiré un Uchihacest más largo... XD "Retaliación" es sinónimo de Represalia, desquite, revancha... Y es precisamente lo que Sasuke hace... por algo puse ese flashback... XDD wno.. la interpretación no es mi fuerte, ni siquiera se porque escribo lo que escribo... Esto es el lemmon mas fuerte que he escrito, no me creo capaz de más... Espero que les haya gustado... XDD es una idea diferente... Itachi esta OOC porque es muy dificil imaginar al verdadero itachi como UKE, y mucho menos de Sasuke...**

**Wno, el fic nació como una idea pecaminosa que me metieron en la cabeza "SASUXITAXNARU"... y como me rondaba tanto la idea, terminé escribiendo un fic para dejar de pensar en ello... Ah, y tuve que sacar a Naruto de la escena xq no venia al caso.. XDD no iba con la historia... **

**Dios salve al Akatsuki!!!**

**No tengo nada más que decir... excepto llorar por mi amado Itachi, maldito Sasuke, te odio!! Y t envidio (solo en este fic XDD)... wno.. ya dejo de decir estupideces... y si te gusto aunque sea un poco este fic, llénate de piedad y envíame 1 review... XDD wno. M kito, muchas gracias a los que leyeron hasta aqui jejej Byeee cuidense!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
